


Late Night Memories

by angge_RJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Jisung, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married RenMin!!, Renhyuck soulmates, Soft Husbands, just renhyuck dissing each other, little bit of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: Happily married, Renjun is still wondering why Na Jaemin didn’t leave him all throughout the years, but he’s glad that he stayed.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Late Night Memories

**Author's Note:**

> SO IT'S MY FIFTH ONE NOW SKSKSKSKKS
> 
> I'm sorry if i kept on posting fluff renmin it's just the real life is too much angsty so we gotta work our ass to wrote fluffy renmin HAHAHAHAHa i carve for married renmin and baby jisungie so here it is.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3
> 
> Ps: All my works are unbeta-read, all mistakes and grammatical errors are my fault.
> 
> Tw: offensive remarks, lots of cussing and dissing

“Baba, Dada,” 

Sweet Jisung snuggles closer to his Baba, looking for his embrace and warmth. Renjun tucks the duvet with a design of transformers on their side as he lay with Jisung. 

“Tell me a story.”

“Hm, what does my Jisungie want?” Jaemin pulled a small chair on the bedside to prop his elbows as he made sure to face Jisung closely.

“Cinderella?”

Renjun irks a brow.

“Well… Snow white and the seven dwarfs?”

“You are talking to your son, Jaemin.” 

“I know, sweetheart. We don’t have a daughter.. unless?” Jaemin wiggles his brows at his husband. 

“Yeah, I dare you to impregnate me, dumbass.” 

“Hey! Language!”

“Please don’t fight…” Jisung mumbles, his lips turning in pout.

“Oh, we aren’t, darling. Your Dada is just mumbling nonsense. Don’t be like him in the future, alright?” Renjun sweetly pecks on his forehead as Jisung nods in agreement. Jaemin lets out a gasp, frowning as he sends a not-so-serious glare.

“Na Renjun that was so offensive,”

“Okay. Then I’ll sleep here with Jisungie toni--”

“That was so offensive so I will not let you leave me cold in our room tonight.” Jaemin spouts a flirty wink.

“Moving back! What story do you want to hear, Jisungie?”

“Tell me how you and Dada met.” 

There’s a hint of sleepiness in Jisung’s voice but both of his Dads heard him clear and crystal. Renjun shoots him an amused expression while Jaemin proudly smiles at the both of them before clearing his throat.

“Well,” Jaemin stops for drama effect. “Eight years ago, Your Baba was a bit… well.. Let’s just say he can’t balance himself pretty well so he chucked up on my shirt because he was so helplessly in love with me and he can’t find a way to make me notice him.”

“Dada, what’s chucked up?”

“It’s vomit, darling.”

“Ew!” Jisung crunches his nose but eventually chuckles. 

“Yeah, Baba was so yucky that time. Don’t be like him in the future, alright?”

Renjun glares at him.

“What? You want me to tell our son that you’re batshit drunk that time?” Jaemin mouths at him.

“I’m not helplessly in love with you way back,”

“Well shit, surprise, you are now.” Jaemin sticks his tongue out.

Before Renjun can’t stop himself from spilling some curses to his husband, he rolls his eyes and kisses Jisung’s cheek before continuing the story.

..........

“Renjun, you dumbfuck, I swear, I will leave you here.”

“Well, If I die, I will never let you live happily ever after, snow _tanned_ ”

“What the hell is snow tanned?”

“It’s supposed to be snow white but you’re tanned.” Renjun mumbled while trying his best to stay awake and get up.

Donghyuck looked like he could go berserk and kick his best friend’s ass, but, of course, the kind soul of Lee Donghyuck looked up and prayed to all the Gods above to not let him smack the head of his drunk friend.

“Renjun, we still have a fucking calculus tomorrow, get up, we’ll get you coffee.”

Renjun wanted to cry because he can see the world rolling and rolling and he can’t even get up and here, his best friend was forcing him to. He was laying down on the concrete floor while he was clutching his head because of the throbbing, Donghyuck was standing behind him, smacking his ass with his knee because Renjun can’t get up. They’re supposed to be on their way to their dorm after partying at Jeno’s house-- Donghyuck’s ex-boyfriend, but his best friend advised him to get coffee first for him to sober up. Renjun’s alcohol tolerance was a bitch, but from the stress he has been enduring, he wanted to get all out so here he was, trying his best to pull his shit together. 

“Donghyuck, you want me to throw my shit out to you? I can’t drink fucking liquid anymore.”

“You can’t drink solid bitch that’s why you need to drink the liquid.”

“I can’t fall asleep if you’ll shove a coffee in my throat!”

“I will not shove my dick in your throat to keep you awake.”

“We’re both fucking bottom, Hyuck. Don’t even try, you are disgusting.”

“Renjun, get the hell up! I swear! I will leave--”

“Uhm, hello.”

“WHAT NOW BITCH--- Oh, h-hello.”

Donghyuck felt his cheeks blushing because of his veins turning hot at the moment his crush showed up. Mark Lee was in his fourth year in college, wearing his usual sweater that ‘WATERMELON LOVER’ was imprinted in bold letters. Donghyuck wanted to vomit because it was so fucking cringey, he doesn’t have any idea but he wished to be a watermelon for Mark to love him. _He’s such a fucking nerd and loser but I want to suck his dick. I love him._

Donghyuck blinked a few times after feeling Renjun kicking his shin and gestured at his crush. Donghyuck cleared his throat, “H-hey, Mark. What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting myself coffee, I need to stay up late to finish my project. I heard you yelling and--oh, do you need help?”

Mark was about to hold Renjun on his elbow when Donghyuck literally kicked his best friend away so he could appear in front of Mark. he smiled sheepishly, “Yeah! We’ll go there too, anyways, what’s your favorite fruit?”

Mark chuckled, “It isn’t obvious?”

Before Donghyuck could resort to a reply, He felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around and saw Renjun unsteadily standing, “Carry me, I can’t walk.”

“Who the fuck are you? I will not sacrifice my back for you.”

“I can carry him--”

“Nevermind, climb on dumb bitch.”

Donghyuck was trying his best to flirt with Mark while he was carrying his best friend, though drunk, Renjun was whispering in his left ear, trying his best to help and Donghyuck was ignoring him because he could play his game.

“So how’s your project doing?”

Mark scratched the back of his head, “Well, definitely sucks.”

Donghyuck faked a pout,”Oh that’s sad, I can suck you though.”

“What the fuck Donghyuck, you’re such a disgraceful gay.”

“Yeah, No.. I mean.. Yeah.. we’re here.” 

Renjun immediately leaned back and closed his eyes, he was really not feeling well. It’s like his intestines were playing around and wanted to get out through his mouth and his head was aching so badly. He can’t find a comfortable way to rest his mind and body. He really wanted to throw up but he needs to sober up first.

“I’ll get you coffee, what’s yours?”

“Oh no, I’m good. Can you order for Renjun? Just black coffee. Sweet caramel can’t help him tonight.”

Renjun smiled. Donghyuck always trash talks him all the time, but he secretly always looks out for him that Renjun always noticed too. Donghyuck always tries his best not to show his affection to him, but Renjun can clearly see it.

After a couple minutes, he felt a hand waking him up. He carefully sat up and drank his hot coffee. Not minding the flirty remarks of his best friend towards the flushing red cheeks dude. 

Until then, he can’t take it anymore. 

“Hyuck, I really can’t. I want to throw up.”

Donghyuck sighed, “Come on, I’ll rub your back in the bathroom.”

“No, I can walk now. Stay here.”

Renjun stood up and wanted to run fast to the bathroom, but again, as it said, he can’t endure it anymore, it was _faster._

Renjun was suddenly seizing the both shoulders of the man while he was busy blowing chunks on the said man’s white shirt that it turned into a brown shirt. 

“Fuck Renjun I said I’ll rub your back in the bathroom, not in front of your crush.”

The words were enough to Renjun to sober up. _Really._

Renjun widened his eyes and looked up.

_Oh, just fucking kill me._

Na Jaemin was sarcastically smiling at him, faking his bubbly attitude, and he asked, “Are you done?”

Huang Renjun suddenly passed out.

..........

Jaemin pecks on his forehead’s son before carefully moving behind Renjun to nuzzle on his husband’s neck.

“Jaemin, you’re supposed to lay down on your son’s left side.”

“I know,”

“Dada, I have space here!”

“I know, darling. But we’re reminiscing the greatest love story of all time! My sweet Jisungie, let Dada cling to Baba okay? I’ll give you sweets tomorrow.”

“Promise?” he beams.

Renjun flicks his finger to Jisung’s forehead softly. He pouts.

“You only have one tooth already because you keep on eating sweets.”

“But Dada said he will give me some!”

“I won’t give Dada kisses then, only Jisungie will receive my sweet kisses.”

Renjun leans down to shower his face kisses until Jisung’s out of breath because of laughing hysterically.

“Sweetheart, I want that too.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine. Let me do it my own.” Jaemin brings down his head to drizzle kisses on his soft spot on his nape and before he could even leave a mark on his neck, Renjun jabs his stomach.

“Jaemin, I’ll seriously kick you out.”

“You love me.” Jaemin pressed his final kiss on the cheek before he tightened his right arm that was already wrapping in his husband’s small waist. Renjun is perfect on Jaemin’s body.

“Baba, continue the story now!”

Jisung’s eyes are now gleaming with excitement, gone the sleepiness that was peaking out earlier.

“Na Jisung, you should be feeling sleepy now.”

“But I want to hear the greatest love story of all time!” he pouts. 

Jaemin chuckled before reaching out to softy pats his head, “Well, let me continue, my sweet Jisungie,”

..........

"Do I need flowers?"

"If you want to court him then go ahead,"

"I need to bring flowers so I'll look sincere!"

"Renjun, I'll stab this in you if you don't calm down. Listen here gay bottom," Donghyuck raised his plastic fork in front of him that caused him to shup even though he wanted to say that he's a bottom too. 

"You puked on his shirt, you passed out, and he kindly helped me to carry you and tucked you in bed. Now, be a good little bitch and say your gratitude to your crush who's oblivious and eating on our side, Renjun."

"But I'm nervous!"

"You want me to stand and yell here at the cafeteria on how much you want Jaemin to screw you up?" 

"You want me to stand and yell here at the cafeteria on how much you want to suck Mark?"

"Uhm.. No need.. Because I know that already? Uhm, hi?"

They both turned towards Mark who's holding a tray, wearing his usual awkward smile and sat down beside Donghyuck. The latter didn't even show any sign of embarrassment even though his crush heard a thing about what he wanted to do with him. 

_What an insufferable gay._

"Hey, Markie."

"Hey, Hyuckie."

"Are you flirting in front of my salad?"

"You're eating a burger right now, shut up."

Renjun rolled his eyes and silently peaked on the side, only to snap his head back because instead of seeing him eating, _their eyes met._

"Oh God, Hyuck, he's looking at me."

Mark flashed a confusion and was about to ask but Donghyuck beat him.

"Yeah, well, whatever, because--"

Someone carefully placed a pill and warm chocolate on Renjun's right table, causing him to look up, meeting his _crush's_ face that was flashing a small smile and hesitation in his eyes. 

"I hope you're feeling well now."

"Y-yeah.. I'm.. I'm so sorry for last night, I was really--"

"It's fine. I'm sorry if i looked irritated, it's just.. It's really a bad night for me and yeah, that happened." Jaemin smiled and chuckled. 

"Thank you for helping, Hyuck and me. Let me treat you something?" Renjun tried his best to pout and offer his sincere cat eyes. Jaemin smiled with his full teeth that made Renjun's heart flutter. 

_Huang Renjun be a calm gay._

"Well, I won't reject such an offer from a cute guy. What and where do you have in mind?"

Renjun blushed at the certain praise but he'll save it for later.

"Can I have your number? I'll text you."

After exchanging numbers, Jaemin ruffled his hair and caressed his cheek, "See you later, cutie."

Renjun wanted to dance, cry, scream, and everything because that was his crush for a year now. From silently looking for him to them exchanging numbers? Renjun loves relationship development. 

"So… are you done flirting in front of my ramyeon?"

"That's Mark's food. You're eating salad, Hyuck."

.........

"And we live happily ever after… "

Jaemin lowered his voice when Jisung was already snoring deep in his dreams. That leaves his dads talking quietly. 

"Your wedding vow lasts for ten minutes because you kept on crying," Renjun kisses his cheek, "And I love you for that."

"You love everything about me, sweetheart."

"I do, babe." Jaemin leans down to sweetly nibble his lower lip, Renjun tries his best to stop his giggles or else their son will wake up and be hyper again. 

"Why did we let him sleep late today? I want him to grow tall." Renjun pouts still leaning on Jaemin's warm embrace. He chuckled at his neck while fondly looking at their sleeping son. 

"It's his birthday, babe. And he wanted to hear the greatest love story of all time, it's part of our birthday gift for him." Jaemin snuggles closer. His husband stayed silent, he wonders if he fell asleep because it has been a long day for the three of them. He wants to solo Renjun for tonight but if his husband wants to sleep with their son, so be it. 

"Jaem?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you stay?"

"What?"

"Why… Why did you not leave me?"

Jaemin smiles once again, aside from being clingy, sweet, and considerate towards his husband. Jaemin can be quiet and too loud on certain days. He let his action speak for him, because he believed in the saying, 'action speaks louder than words'. 

He sat up carefully to not shake his son's bed and reach for the small chair once again to sit on, his husband does the same, sitting on the bed. 

"Because I love you and I don't want to."

Renjun slightly frowns, "That easy?"

He grasps his both hands and kisses his knuckles. 

"I love you, Renjun. You can be too difficult at times, ignore me because you just felt to and you want to focus on yourself first, let painting drown you in our supposed cuddle times, and do everything you want to do for yourself first and I would still love you endlessly, sweetheart,"

"I don't want to leave you because I chose not to. I want to be here. I chose to be here, with you, with our son. You don't have to give me everything for me to stay, Renjun. I'll stay because I love you. Every beat, every part of me loves you." 

"Why are we being sappy inside our son's room?" Renjun bites his lip to break in a wide smile. 

"Your fault, not mine. Come on, it's late." Jaemin reaches a hand and he gladly takes it, of course, it's Jaemin's hand after all. 

They kissed Jisung's cheek before wrapping his arm to his small waist to guide them out of the room. They softly talks, reminiscing the good old times, their first anniversary, Donghyuck when he kneeled down in front of the church and cried his heart out because Renjun married before him because his wedding with Mark will happen in the next week after Renjun's wedding, the first time they fell in love with Jisung and immediately sign his papers to take him to his new home, Jisung's first birthday with the Lee family, the addition of the cute little Chenle in Donghyuck and Mark's family, and their very first wedding anniversary. 

Until they settled on the bed, arms wrapped in each other, Renjun's head on his husband's chest, Jaemin placing kisses on his skin, legs tangled, their hands with rings intertwined. 

"I love you, Jaem."

"I love yo--wait, we're gonna sleep already?"

"What else?"

"Aren't we going to make our daughter?"

"What--what the hell, Jaemin?"

"You dared me to impregnate you!"

"Shut up, I'm tired already, Jaem."

"But I won't let you work? I'll do the work, your majesty."

"I can't get pregnant."

"Uhm, we'll try?"

Renjun rose from his chest and glared at his husband who just shrugged.

"It's been a long time and I miss you, baby."

"Bitch, please. You drag me earlier for a quickie. You little shit."

Jaemin pouts and acts as if the tears are rolling down on his cheeks. Renjun chuckles before straddling his crotch. Jaemin widened his eyes.

"Shut up and let me top tonight."

"I thought you're tired?"

"Well, you're such a sweet husband. Change of plans. You don't want to?"

"I'm just kidding because I know you're really tired and I'm just messing with you but come here and do the work to make me cry your name, princess."

"Oh, I will, sweetheart." 

"Damn, I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I SUDDENLY WANT TO WRITE MARKHYUCK? I JUST WANT A SASSY DONGHYUCK AND AWKWARD MARK HASJHJSHAJSJAJ
> 
> Twttr:@na_renjun and thank you for reading! I will continue to improve and write for my fave ship. Ily all and take care! Wash your hands sweethearts!


End file.
